The Wrong Tablet
by littlethoughtz
Summary: Naruto's looking for his Vitamin C tablet in the morning and asks Ero-Sennin for help. What happens when the old man gives the kid the wrong tablet out of anger from waking him up and gets him into all sorts of trouble with a certain Uchiha, if you could call it that. Yaoi, SasuNaru. R rR please.


'Oiii, Ero-Sennin!'

Loud bangs and crashes were heard as the 40 year old man made his way down the stairs. The blond haired boy that called the man couldn't help but laugh at his appearance. His long shaggy white hair was loose from its usual ponytail, eyes bloodshot from drinking last night while his clothes were ruffled from not sleeping properly.

Jiraya could feel his eye twitching when he looked at his godson laughing at him.

'What's wrong with you kid?' he looked over to the clock and then got angry, 'It's fucking half seven in the morning! I've only had an hour sleep! What the hell's so important you had to wake me up for?'

'Ehehehe uh have you seen my vitamin C tablets anywhere? I can't find them'

Jiraya walked over to the medicine cabinet and roughly pulled the door open to look for the tablets when something caught his eye, Stimulants – makes you unbelievably hot, hard and sensitive to touch. Well he couldn't just pass up this chance to get the kid back for waking him up. He took out one of the pills and was happy to find they looked like the vitamin C tablets.

'Here kid catch'

'Ah thanks Ero-Sennin, gotta go, I'll see you after school'

'Yeah, have a good day'

'I will!'

Oh I'm sure you will the old man cackled in his head before collapsing on the couch.

_At School._

'Hey Teme!' Naruto ran down the hall to meet up with his best friend slash rival Sasuke.

Ebony eyes turned around to see a ball of bright orange and yellow energy running towards him. The raven like teen smirked when Naruto tripped on his feet and fell face first on the ground.

'Dobe'

'Nnnngh that hurt!' the fox like teen got up and glared at the Uchiha 'Stop smirking Teme!'

'Hn. Maybe when you stop making an idiot out of yourself'

'Whatever let's just get to class!'

'Morning Iruka-sensei!'

'Good morning Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, take a seat so we can get class started'

Damn this is boring. Naruto thought they were only halfway through class and it felt like a day has passed. He felt kinda weird too. It was really warm.

'Psst, Teme! Can you open the window? It's getting really warm'

'Hn.'

Tch that bastard, can't even say anything. He couldn't help but smile though when Sasuke got up to open the window, if someone else asked he would have just ignored them. Kami it's so warm.

Sasuke looked over at the Dobe to see if he was okay after the raven opened the window, because no way in hell was it warm. It was November for crying out loud.

'Sasuke-kun?'

'Yes Iruka-sensei'

'Why did you open the window it's freezing?'

'Well the Dobe here thinks it's warm'

Iruka and Sasuke both looked over at Naruto thinking he was crazy but stopped at what they saw. A couple of other students looked as well and gasps from mainly males, Sasuke included were heard across the room.

'Dobe, are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?'

The Uchiha looked him over again, making sure he wasn't seeing things. Yeah he wasn't. Naruto was practically stripping in front of him. His orange school jumper (boys can choose between orange and blue) was strewn across the table, the first few buttons of his shirt opened to reveal tanned sweaty skin. His face was flushed red and his eyelids lowered over now darker blue glazed eyes. He was loosening his tie and Sasuke very nearly lost it.

'Naruto-kun are you sure? You look like you have a fever'

'Um yeah Iruka-sensei, do you mind if I go to the nurse's office?'

'No not at all, Sasuke-kun will you accompany him'

'Hn.'

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and decided he might need some help so he reached out and grabbed the top of the Dobe's arm.

'Aaah'

Naruto pulled his arm back quickly and slapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment and raced out of the room.

The raven haired teen watched the Dobe with wide eyes. Did Naruto just moan at him touching his arm? Feeling more than curious he walked out after Naruto.

As Naruto ran down the hall he couldn't help but redden more if possible. He couldn't believe he moaned when Sasuke touched him, how embarrassing. He couldn't help it though, for some reason when Sasuke touched the blond it sent electricity through his system igniting heat in his lower abdomen.

Naruto reached the nurses office only to find no one there so he crossed the room and sprawled himself on top of the bed. He didn't know why but he was getting aroused, his breath coming out in short pants. The blue eyed boy couldn't take it anymore and unzipped his trousers pulling his hard cock out of its confines. The slightest touch to his member made him gasp. When had he become so sensitive Naruto wondered. He stroked himself up and down but it didn't work. Then for some unexplainable reason he imagined Sasuke stroking Naruto with his strong pale hands. He couldn't help the wanton moan escaping his mouth when he thought of Sasuke whispering dirty things in his ear while his strokes grew faster. The teen moaned Sasuke's name over and over until finally he came his load shooting straight up and then falling on his rumpled shirt.

He opened his eyes in astonishment when he felt his member harden once more only to clash with lust filled onyx eyes belonging to none other then Sasuke himself.

Although Naruto knew he should be embarrassed and covering himself right now he couldn't bring himself to. Instead he shivered under the intense gaze of Sasuke taking in every inch of his body.

'Sasuke'

The raven haired teen looked up into desire filled eyes and felt himself hardening at the wanting look Naruto was giving him.

'Sasuke…touch me…please' the blond whispered to his friend.

Sasuke turned around and locked the door before taking two long strides over to the infirmary bed and crushing his and Naruto's lips together.

Naruto couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips and could feel Sasuke's tongue shoving its way into his mouth. The blond teen clutched at Sasuke's back and pulled said teen down on top of him.

'Mmmmm Sasuke'

The black haired teen trailed his hands down Naruto's arms and then reached over and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

They broke away panting for air a string of saliva connecting their lips but Sasuke didn't waste his time and sucked the now revealed hard nipple, biting then licking it soothingly.

'Aaah god S-Sasuke!'

Said boy then proceeded to lap at all of Naruto's flesh leaving possessive marks here and there until he reached the teen's cock which was standing hard and proud out of the top of the foxes pants. Sasuke ripped the rest of Naruto's trousers and boxers out of the way and licked along the underside of Naruto's cock earning himself a breathless moan. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard causing Naruto to spill his seed into that hot mouth.

He looked down at Sasuke about to apologise when he gaped in shock as his cock hardened once more. With Sasuke gazing at him so lustfully couldn't have helped it either.

Sasuke leaned up and lightly nibbled on Naruto's earlobe.

'Hmm Na-ru-to, I never thought you'd be such a horny slut.' Naruto shivered at Sasuke's husky voice, every word going straight to his cock. 'You've cum what, twice and you're already hard again.'

'Sasuke, I don't know what's wrong with me, I keep getting hard, and aaah you're not nngh helping right now.'

Sasuke gripped Naruto's cock and leisurely stroked the length up and down watching the blonde's eyes turn the deepest shade of blue from pure pleasure.

'Sasuke, I need more…mmm…please Sasu'

'Suck'

Sasuke lifted three fingers to Naruto's mouth demanding the blond suck them. He watched lustfully as Naruto coated ever inch in saliva and nearly came when the teen started to moan, sucking faster.

Naruto let the fingers drop out of his mouth with a pop, a string of saliva drooling out of his mouth.

Sasuke seeing this leaned over and licked it leading into an intense kiss of clashing tongues and nibbling teeth. The dark haired teen took this opportunity to slip a finger inside Naruto's hole.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss when he felt the intruding finger slightly clenching feeling the uncomfortable intrusion.

'Relax Naruto'

Said boy listened to the commanding voice and felt pleasure taking over and pushed back slightly on the finger. Sasuke then added another one stretching Naruto who felt slight pain for a split second before his vision went white with pleasure.

'Naaaagh'

'Hn, found it'

Sasuke deemed Naruto ready enough and pulled his fingers out earning a whimper of loss from the blond causing a smirk to creep up on his face. He leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear.

'Don't worry Naru-chan, I've something much better than fingers'

He leaned back and spat on his hands then smothering his cock with it, as it was the only lubricant available.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs to rest on his shoulders and positioned at the blonde's entrance.

'You ready Naru?'

'Please 'Suke I need you now'

With that Sasuke entered Naruto slowly watching the blue eyed boy's chest arc at the intrusion and gasp in pain and pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore and leaned over, ramming the rest of himself into the tight heat that was Naruto.

Naruto cries out loudly when he felt Sasuke thrust into him striking his prostrate head on. He couldn't help the moan escaping his lips hearing Sasuke growling into his ear.

Sasuke thrust into the body before him slowly until he heard the pleading demands beneath him.

'Sasuke please…faster…harder, I need you more'

Sasuke's eyes flashed red at the whimpering, pleading teen before him and growled possessively. He sat back on his knees bringing Naruto with him positioning the fox like teen on top of his cock and impaled himself into Naruto's tight heat with one sharp thrust.

'Aaaaah Suke!' Naruto cried out in ecstasy pushing back on every sharp thrust delivered to his prostrate, seeing stars.

He looked down at Sasuke and locked their lips in a passionate tangle. When they broke for air the two teens looked intensely into each others darkened eyes from lust and Naruto came with a scream spurting all over Sasuke's and his own chest. Sasuke followed shortly after with a few more thrusts, Naruto and himself falling back on the bed trying to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes Sasuke got up and found some disinfecting wipes in the first aid cabinet. He threw one at Naruto.

'Dobe catch'

The wipes ended up hitting Naruto in the face who proceeded to shoot up sputtering at the raven haired teen.

'Hey Teme! You didn't have to throw them'

'Dobe, you have some stamina to be able to cum three times and still get up with all the energy in the world'

'Hmph Teme' Naruto crossed his arms, looked away with a pout on his face and blushed slightly.

Sasuke walked over and left a chaste kiss on the pouting teen's lips smirking at the growing blush. So cute.

'S'not my fault I don't know why I was so aroused' Sasuke looked at his Dobe with interest.

'Maybe someone slipped you something'

Naruto thought over that for a few minutes. 'Can't have, the only things I've eaten today were breakfast and my vitamin…C…tablet Aaaaaargh Ero-Sennin!'

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden outburst and was about to ask what was wrong when Naruto answered for him.

'Aaah that pervert! He must have giving me some weird tablet as payback from me waking him up early!'

Sasuke smirked at the flustered blond running around pulling his clothes on haphazardly. Naruto ran over to Sasuke, reached up and kissed him on the lips and then running out of the room screaming 'Sorry Teme gotta run, let's talk about this later'

The raven haired teen watched dumbfound at the door where the blond once was and refused to acknowledge the slight pink tint that adorned his face.

Naruto ran full speed to his house and crashed through the front door waking the pervy old man from his slumber.

'Oi Ero-Sennin, what the hell did you give me this morning?'

The white haired man smirked at the brat's appearance. His hair and clothes all dishevelled and bite marks littered his exposed skin.

'Looking at your appearance I'd say you already know, so who was the lucky guy? Let me guess, that Uchiha kid?'

Naruto then glomped the laughing old man on the head trying to fight his blush away.


End file.
